lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba/Gallery
The Lion King= Sarabisimba.png|Sarabi holds a newborn Simba MufasaSarabiSimba.png|Simba with his parents Infant Simba.png|Simba looks up at Rafiki Babysimba.JPG|Rafiki anoints Simba Don't take me away.png|Rafiki picks Simba up newborn simba.png|Simba is presented to the Pride Lands rafiki's tree drawing.png|Rafiki's painting of Simba simba on pride rock.png|Simba on top of Pride Rock sunrise morningsimbalks.png|"You promised!" Bond Moment.png|Mufasa and Simba stride through the Pride Lands Tlkscreenshots act1 78.png|Simba pounces PouncinLessons.png|Mufasa instructs Simba in the ways of pouncing SimbaŠok100.png|Simba and Zazu Tlkscreenshots act1 84.png|"When I'm king, what'll that make you?" AMonkey'sUncle.png|Simba talks to Scar Tlkscreenshots act1 87.png|"Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew." Scar'sVečera3.png.png|Simba makes a false promise to Scar simba and sarabi.png|Simba tries to escape a bath SimbaŠok94.png|"Please." Water Hole.png|Zazu babysits the cubs simba and nalas reaction to bethroval.png|Simba reacts to his betrothal to Nala Cub Simba Nala Zazu.png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu Tlkscreenshots act1 104.png|Simba and Nala challenge Zazu mane.event2.png|Simba sings "I Just Can't Wait to be King" ManeEvent.png|Simba with a mane of leaves Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1730.png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1735.png|Simba taunts Zazu KingsDon'tNeedAdviceOfLittleHornbillsFromAStart.png|"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1826.png|Simba and Nala Cubsimbaijcwtbk.png|Simba and Nala dance through a herd of elephants Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1845.png|Simba and Nala dance through a herd of elephants Ijustcantwaittobeking-Žirafe.png|Simba prances across the heads of giraffes Simba Nala Noon Background.png|Simba and Nala Simba-the-lion-king-18570464-1223-720.png|"Yeah. But I'' pulled it off." Simba Let's Go Check It Out.png|Simba approaches an elephant skull in the elephant graveyard.png|Zazu shoos Simba back home ElephantGraveyard.png|"I laugh in the face of danger!" Banzai Ed Question.png|The hyenas circle the cubs SimbaCubZazu.jpg|Simba and Zazu Run Cubbies.png|Simba flees the hyenas with Nala and Zazu SomebodyYourOneSize.png|Simba challenges the hyenas OOPPSS.jpg|Simba realizes his mistake Tlkscreenshots act2 9.png|Simba and Nala are cornered KingOfTheGraveyard.png|Simba looks back at Nala KingOfTheGraveyard1.png|Simba runs to Nala's aid Nalahide.png|Simba tries to protect Nala from the hyenas Tlkscreenshots act2 12.png|Simba tries to roar SimbaŠok96.png|Simba tries to apologize to his father SimbaŠok95.png|Nala tries to encourage Simba Troublesimbanala.png|Simba and Nala walk home Adorable!.jpg|Simba and Nala Big Paws to Fill.png|Simba steps into his father's pawprint Nobody messes with your father.jpg|Simba plays with Mufasa Daddy No!.jpg|Simba gets a noogie 172px-Mufahadi.png|Simba with Mufasa Father and son.jpg|Simba sits atop Mufasa's head Looking at the Stars.jpg|Mufasa and Simba look at the stars Little_Cubby.png|Simba smiles Tlkscreenshots act2 43.png|Simba begs Scar for information SimbaRoCkk.png|Simba watches Scar stride away Tlkscreenshots act2 52.png|Simba roars at a reptile LittleRoarOfYours.png|Simba roars SimbaŠok101.png|Simba sees the stampede Simba'sFall424.png|Simba falls SimbaSearchingHisFather.png|Simba searches for his father lionking-disneyscreencaps.png|"Nooo!" simba.crying.over.his.fathers.death.png|Simba weeps over Mufasa's death simbalooksatscar.png|Simba looks up at Scar Tlkscreenshots act2 80.png|Simba feels guilt over his father's death Tlkscreenshots act2 81.png|Simba nuzzles his uncle ScarAdvices.png|Scar tells Simba to run away Simba Looks Back TLK 4505.png|Simba sees the hyenas OMG I'm so Worried- Simba TLK.png|Simba looks back in fright at the hyenas Simba'sFall423.png|Simba falls ScaredSimbaCooreetatdo.png|Simba escapes through the thorn bushes SimbaRoCkk1.png|Simba lies unconscious Desertbody.png|Simba's body lies, exposed, under the sun ShadowlandSimba1.png|Simba is found by Timon and Pumbaa Wet Kitty TLK 4963.png|Simba gets splashed by water Tlkscreenshots act2 107.png|Simba is awoken by Timon and Pumbaa Tlkscreenshots act2 111.png|Simba talks to Timon and Pumbaa Lion-king-blu-ray-2.png|Simba with Timon SimbaHakunaMatata.png|Timon sings "Hakuna Matata" to Simba Spotlight.png|Simba sings "Hakuna Matata" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5338.png|Simba walks in the spotlight Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5348.png|Simba sings with Timon Tlkscreenshots act2 123.png|Simba smiles at Pumbaa bffs simbatimonpumbaa.png|The trio sing "Hakuna Matata" simba amazed.png|"It's beautiful!" Tlkscreenshots act2 128.png|Simba smiles Tlkscreenshots act2 130.png|Simba and Timon Tlkscreenshots act2 138.png|Simba during the log sequence Simba'sFallllHD.png|Simba prepares to jump into a pond Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5872.png|Simba stargazes with his friends Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5987.png|Simba tells his father's story InsideSimbaConflict.png|Simba mourns Mufasa SimbaPainting.png|Rafiki's revised painting of Simba GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAdultSimba.jpg|Simba lunges for Nala 17209.png|Simba pinned by Nala Tlkscreenshots act3 29.png|"It's me, Simba." SIIIM AGABSA.gif|Simba reintroduces himself to Nala A Friendly Reunion.png|Simba and Nala recognize each other Loveinthejungle.png|Simba nuzzles Nala Tlkscreenshots act3 33.png|Simba talks to Nala Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-6696.png|Simba comforts Nala DodavanjeGrive2.png|Simba and Nala during "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" DrowningSimba.png|Simba pulls Nala into the water DrowningSimba1.png|Simba after he pulls Nala into the water Tlkscreenshots act3 50.png|Simba after Nala licks him CYFTLTSimbaSmiles.png|Simba smiles down at Nala Simba+nala nuzzel.png|Simba and Nala embrace Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7189.png|Simba relaxes in vines Adultsimbainjungle.png|"No, I'm not the king. Scar is." Simb&TaRzAn2.png|Simba denies his role Tlkscreenshots act3 60.png|Simba argues with Nala Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7311.png|Simba grows angry Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7317.png|"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Annoyedsimba.png|Simba is annoyed by Rafiki WotherMirrorSimba.png|Simba's reflection Tlkscreenshots act3 64.png|"Come on, will you cut it out?" Tlkscreenshots act3 65.png|Simba realizes that he doesn't know who he is Shhh it's a secret.png|Rafiki tells Simba a "secret" Simba on Field.png|Simba pursues Rafiki Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7645.png|Simba follows Rafiki DarkRoadSimba.png|Simba tries to follow Rafiki Stop Boy TLK 7704.png|Simba is brought to a halt by Rafiki Simba in the Jungle TLK 7721.png|Simba starts to approach Rafiki Tlkscreenshots act3 70.png|Simba's reflection Simba in awe.PNG|Simba stares in awe at Mufasa's ghost WiseSimba.png|Simba after seeing Mufasa's ghost Rafiki comments.png|Simba and Rafiki ShadowlandSimba3.png|Simba returns home The Lion King Simba Mad.png|Simba angry at what has become of his homeland Tlkscreenshots act3 88.png|Simba and Nala Tiimon_Pumbaa_Simba_Nala.png|Simba and Nala smile at Timon and Pumbaa SimbaŠok102.png|Simba and Nala slink past the hyenas SimbaŠok93.png|Simba approaches Pride Rock ShadowlandSimba.png|Simba shows anger after Scar strikes Sarabi TLk screengrab 759.png|Simba reveals himself to Sarabi Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8704.png|Simba reunites with Sarabi SimbaScarcorner.png|Simba corners Scar They-Think-I'm-King.png|Scar tries to appeal to Simba Tlkscreenshots act3 103.png|Simba with Nala and the lionesses ItDoesnotWorkSimbA.png|Simba challenges Scar OneMisleDaSamJaKralj58.png|Scar forces Simba to confess Tlkscreenshots act3 104.png|Simba admits that he is responsible for Mufasa's death Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8905.png|"No! I'm not a murderer!" DvaPriznanja.png|Simba struggles Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8974.png|Simba nearly falls Imagesgsp.jpg|Scar digs his claws into Simba's paws Imagesrthkm.jpg|Scar reveals to Simba that he killed Mufasa The Lion King Simba Finding Out the Truth.png|Simba realizes the truth Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8995.png|Simba relives his father's death Simba_Leaps_on_Scar.png|"Nooo!" The-Lion-King-1-the-lion-king-20129714-1.png|"Murderer!" Pinned.png|Simba makes Scar confess BattlePrideBit.png|Simba is attacked by hyenas Murderer.png|Simba corners Scar Prove Myself to You.png|Scar tries to prove himself to Simba Scar96-2000.png|Scar slinks past Simba SimbaŠok98.png|Simba after Scar throws coals in his eyes SimbaŠok99.png|Simba after Scar's hit LionKingSimbaCaption.png|Simba sees his uncle's attack Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9443.png|Simba looks down at Scar Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9579.png|Simba embraces Sarabi Tlkscreenshots act3 126.png|Simba embraces Sarabi Tlkscreenshots act3 128.png|Simba hugs Rafiki Rain_hug.png|Simba hugs Rafiki Simba's Coronation.png|Simba ascends Pride Rock Tlkscreenshots act3 130.png|Simba looks up at the clouds 12sh_72.png|Simba roars SimbaBringsNewEra.png|Simba roars Nimba.png|Simba nuzzles Nala Kopa Simba Nala and Rafiki.png|Simba and Nala with their newborn cub |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= Tlst simba.png|Simba smiling Simba cameo.png|Simba's cameo in ''Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa Colt.png|Simba and Pumbaa laughing at Timon Colt2.png|Simba chanting "meat" in his sleep Ra Simba.png|Simba Ouat Simba.png|"Hello, Zazu. I'm here to have my diaper changed." Colt4.png|"Do you guys smell something?" Syd2.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Ra Simba2.png|Simba confronts Colosseum Quintius Ra Simba3.png|Simba escapes the Roman arena Simba roaring.png|Simba roaring Colt3.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Colt5.png|Simba on a wooden chair Syd.png|Simba napping with Timon and Pumbaa Colt6.png|"I am on your side." Syd3.png|Simba napping on his job Ra Simba4.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Ra Simba5.png|Simba gets captured by Colosseum Quintius Colt7.png|Simba and the tarsier, who's actually a wild dog in disguise Syd4.png|Simba and his friends Syd5.png|Simba roars at Bartholomew Colt8.png|"You wouldn't be lying to a lion now, would ya?" Simba and Claudius.png|Simba and Claudius about to fight Ra Simba6.png|Simba Tlst Timon Pumbaa & Simba.png|Simba with his friends |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Parents Simba'spride.png NalaSppres.png|Simba with his mate and daughter and Rafiki Anointed.png|Simba and Nala smiling at Kiara Nala nuzzle.png|Simba watching Nala nuzzle Kiara SimbaSmiles.jpg|Simba grins at Kiara Mind-Your-Father.png|Simba and Nala with their daughter SimbaNala.png|Nala telling Simba that Kiara is just like him when he was young Tlk2screenshots act1 60.png|Simba questioning Nala Tlk2screenshots act1 62.png|"Don't you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" YNalaYŠok.png|Simba and Nala nuzzling TrSimbaAp1.png|"You know she's bound to run off." Simba-Pridelanders.png|Simba and the Pridelanders defending Kiara from Zira SimbaŠok.png|Simba and Zira GoodBye.jpg|Simba holding Kiara YNalaYŠok2.png|Simba, Nala and Kiara Simba12.png|Simba smiling at Kiara BeforeWeAreOne.png|Simba and Kiara KiaraSimbaLove.jpg|Simba affectionly rubs against Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 3.png|Simba in "We Are One" SimbaŠok2.png|Simba and Kiara's reflection SimbaŠok1.png|Simba singing Tlk2screenshots act2 8.png|Simba smiles down at Kiara Weareone6.png|Simba and Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 14.png|Simba looking at his daughter SimbaNalaKiaraSizecomparison.png|Simba with Nala and Kiara parents.png|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt Kiara and her Father.png|Simba and his daughter Tlk2screenshots act2 57.png|Simba agrees to let Kiara hunt on her own SimbaŠok3.png|Simba watching Kiara KovuKlopka.png NotEver.png SimbaKovuCute.jpg|Simba thinking 18487.png|Simba leads them home Simba during his nightmare.png|Simba's nightmare Simbadeathntmare tlk2.jpg|Simba falling to his death in his nightmare Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Simba wakes up from his nightmare SimbaŠok4.png|Simba at the water hole CuteSimbnain2.jpg|Simba talking to Mufasa for advice Tlk2screenshots act2 120.png|Simba and Nala looking at the stars Tlk2screenshots act3 4.png|Simba smiling at Kiara and Kovu SimbaŠok5.png|Simba and Kovu 17754.png|Simba facing Nuka. OutsiderS aTTAck.jpg|Simba getting attacked FA Ambush.png Tlk2screenshots act3 16.png|Simba unconscious YNalaYŠok5.png|Simba with Nala and Kiara SimbaŠok7.png|''Exile!'' KaraWasWepon.png|Kiara begs Simba to reconsider SimbaŠok8.png|Simba coming in to the cave SimbaŠok9.png|Simba leads Pridelanders in the fight Outsidersattacksimba.png|The Outsiders attacking Simba ZiraŠok31.png|Simba and Zira's last confronting SimbaTLK2.jpg|Simba trying to help Kiara DadyITridedMuss.png|Simba reaching for Kiara Simba'sThumb.png|Simba's paw holding Kiara's AllOfUs.png|Simba takes. the Outsiders back 175px-Simbasmile.png|Simba smiles proudly at Kiara Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png|Simba and his mate Simbasecondmovie.jpg|Simba in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Simba and his family roaring End1.png|Simba and his family |-|The Lion King 1½= Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4834.jpg|Young Simba roaring at Timon TLK1.5-25.jpg|Cub Simba tells Timon he needs to use the bathroom Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4936.jpg|"Hey, you guys look like ants down there!" Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg|Young Simba falling from a tree Tlk3screenshots act2 102.png|"I'm thirsty." Tlk3screenshots act2 106.png|"Timon?" Tlk3screenshots act2 110.png Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5084.jpg Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png Tlk3screenshots act2 112.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-18h42m30s112 large.png|Timon looks at Simba sleeping Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5126.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg|Teenager Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog." Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Simba and Timon competing in a snail eating contest TeenSimba'sEyes.jpg|Teen Simba looking at Timon before the snail eating contest Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5410.jpg Simbateen.png|Teenager Simba Sunrise Simba.png 19001.png|Simba during the "Sunrise, Sunset" sequence in The Lion King 1½ Happysimba.jpg|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa simbabt.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in the hot tub Tlk3screenshots act3 9.png|Nala embracing Simba Tlk3screenshots act3 10.png|Simba and Nala fall in love Tlk3screenshots act3 120.png|"I couldn't have done it without you guys." |-|Other Media= Kopavultureshock.png|Simba and his son Kopa in Six New Adventures 299px-516px-Young Simba KHII.png|Cub Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II 370px-Simba-KH.jpg|Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Simba Disney Parks.jpg Iwantthissimbaplushnow.jpg|An official Simba plush Simba Soundsational.jpg Simba and Sarabi in T&P Go Green (Wild about Safety).png|Simba and Sarabi make a cameo in Timon and Pumbaa Wild About Safety Vulture Shocked.png|Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu as they appear in "Vulture Shock". Young Simba in a magazine.png|Young Simba as he appears in a magazine Pumbaa, Growler's Mum, Simba, Timon, and Warthogs.png Simba and Timon eating grubs.png|Simba and Timon eating grubs Kion Simba.png|Simba compared to Kion Kopa Simba Compare.png|Simba compared to Kopa, |-|Concepts= LionKingSimbaFasahug.png|Concept artwork of Simba hugging Mufasa ClaimingnewTerritory.png|Concept artwork of Simba with his parents Cub Simba Concept Art.png|Concept of young Simba Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of young Simba The-lion-king-concept-art.png|Concept of young Simba with Mufasa Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of teenage Simba Lk-storyboard1 095.png|Storyboard art of Simba Lk-storyboard1 076.png|Storyboard art of Simba looking at his reflection Young-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842493-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young Simba Adult-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842496-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young adult Simba 390809 321197921239040 715246914 n.jpg|Concept art of Simba on a log BathTimeStoryboard.png AfterPaintingSceneParentsSleeping.png OneFamily54.png OneFamilyTLK.png OneFamilyTLK1.png Mother&Father'sSon.png Nalkiss.png AdolesceSimba.png YoungAdultSimba.png Simbamufasaghost.png Banagi.png|Simba, Nala, and Banagi SimNalnoMheetu.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept1.png SimbaComeToHisOuncle.png Busa.png AfterHyenaspng.png AndNowEverioneKnowsWHY!.png PresentationOfSimbaStoryboard.png EverithingYouSee.png SimbaAndNalaAbouthPridelands.png Simba'sRoarConcept.png Simba'sRoarConcept2.png TLKStoryboardBook4.png AfterHyenaspng1.png AfterHyenaspng2.png PrideSimba.png FireBattleStoryboard.png ItIsTimeStoryboard1.png BoyWhoGrowingUp.png BoyWhoGrowingUp1.png LongWayInDesert.png PinkRoarConcept1.png KingOfTheMountin.png KingOfTheJungle-SimbaFindsWatherInDesert.png KingOfTheJungle-LionAndCheeta.png BloodyBattle-TLK.png Simba'sPuch.png HakunaMatata-Tree.png Simba allies in KOTJ.png|Simba's allies in King of the Jungle BathTimeStoryboard1.png|Concept artwork of Simba running to Nala Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries